<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Золото Бездны by Lena013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444608">Золото Бездны</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013'>Lena013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дети Бездны [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man, Pandora Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crazy, Dark, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, Surrealism, phantasmagoria - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Алиса предлагает ему дружить — Аллен предлагает показать ей фокусы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alyss | Intention of the Abyss &amp; Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Дети Бездны [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Золото Бездны</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Её зовут Алиса: она живёт-смеётся в темноте Бездны; она танцует над чужими судьбами по залитому кровью ковру, ноги хлюпают, впитывают чужую кровь, пачкаются; она протягивает ему руку, хватается за него, смотрит в глаза и говорит, что он похож на неё, на бездну.</p><p>Его зовут Аллен Уолкер, а может просто Аллен, а может Рэд, а может Разрушитель Времени, а может ублюдок-монстр-чудовище-изыди-тварь: он существует с неизлечимым диагнозом улыбаться всем и вся, что бы ни случилось; он видит страдающие души, его мир похож на Ад, крики, мольбы, <em>убей нас,</em> ему далеко-далеко не мерещатся; он смотрит на единоличную хозяйку Бездны, на её любимицу, на девочку с длинными белоснежными волосами и фиолетовыми точь-в-точь, как у него, глазами.</p><p>Алиса предлагает ему дружить — Аллен предлагает показать ей фокусы.</p><p>Аллен — клоун, циркач, шулер и Джокер Бога. Аллен знает множество простоватых развлекательных шоу — Алиса в восторге, Алиса хлопает и просит научить. Алиса смеётся, падая со спинки стула, на которой так легко стоял Аллен на одной руке, её ловят, ставят на кровавый-кровавый пол и говорят не действовать так безрассудно. Алиса дуется, понуро кивает и Аллен предлагает ей погадать на картах.</p><p>Алиса — ребёнок, оставшийся на прихоть очень-очень могущественного существа, самой Бездны. Алисе можно делать всё, что пожелает, кроме внешнего мира — Алиса хочет в верхний мир и просит Аллена отвести её туда. У Аллена глаза блестят золотом, таким же, как вся тьма Бездны, на самом дне, когда существовало бесконечное Ничего. Аллен смотрит на неё с грустью, улыбается-улыбается, гладит по волосам окровавленной рукой, пачкая белый-белый цвет — <em>внешний мир ужасен, леди,</em> и она не понимает. Раньше все говорили, что он прекрасен, а тут такое!</p><p>Алиса почти разозлись и кричит: <em>тогда останься со мной, навсегда!</em> Никто не соглашается, никогда, иначе бы здесь не было столько крови. Но Аллен — особенный. Аллен улыбается, завораживает золотом глаз и шепчет простое: <em>хорошо.</em></p><p>Аллен не шутит, Аллен готов вечность провести в Пустоте среди обломков внешнего мира, среди искажений и монстров, в которые превратились контрактники. Они похожи на акум и Аллен видит это, видит души, знает, что они смотрят в ответ — смотрят и твердят: <em>не спасай нас, мы заслужили.</em></p><p>Алиса может влиять на чужие судьбы и управлять временем внешнего мира, Аллена назвали Разрушителем Времени — идеальная парочка, запертая в Пустоте, не находите?</p><p>Алиса тянет его танцевать, радуясь-радуясь, что больше не одна; у Аллена такая же улыбка, золотые-фиолетовые глаза и странная любовь к Пустоте этого места. Аллен ужасно танцует, да и Алиса никогда не умела — они кружатся вокруг чёрного Ничего, в свету золотого сияния, их смех тонет темноте, и, кажется, даже Бездна счастлива, пока счастлива Алиса.</p><p>Аллен рад найти место, где можно провести вечность. Аллен смеётся вместе с воплощенным безумием, не говоря, что внешнего мира больше не существует. Аллен убил и Ноев, и экзорцистов, и целый мир — разлетелся, раскрошился, как каменная пыль, попадая в глаза, вызывая раздражение и желания потереть глаза, откроешь и всё, мира нет, <em>а был ли он?</em></p><p>Аллен и Алиса — любимчики Бездны, её дети, её уголок жизни, её золото, её концентрирование безумие.</p><p>Алиса и Аллен пьют чай, перечитывают старые книги и выдумывают истории: о мире, где они оба смогли бы жить; мире настолько невозможном, что принял бы их обоих; где они были бы вместе и прожили счастливую человеческую жизнь. Темнота слушает, запоминает, воплощает желания <em>двух половинок Воли Бездны…</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>